


School Daze

by Quarra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bucky is 18, Butt Plugs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, No underage stuff here, On the Fly Safewords, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Toy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Student Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Tags will be added as chapters update, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, This fic has no redeeming value, Though no one but Steve and Bucky realizes it, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: Bucky's humanities teacher, Mr. Rogers, is the sexiest person Bucky has ever laid eyes on. So when Bucky buys himself a vibrating butt plug for his 18th birthday, it just makes sense to wear it to class where he can get off while watching his favorite fantasy walk around in real life. Now where did he put the plug's remote...?Now with additional chapters due to popular demand!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.

This was such a bad idea. Bucky shifted in his seat making the plug in his ass pull against the rim of his hole. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet. This was significantly more difficult than he expected it to be.

Three weeks ago Bucky turned eighteen. One of his aunts had sent him an Amazon gift card. On a daring impulse, Bucky bought a vibrating butt plug and some lube. After all, no one but him and his Amazon account had to know what he was getting, right?

So here he was in fifth hour, Mr. Rogers’s class; humanities. Mr. Rogers was every fantasy Bucky had ever had come to life. Built like a brick house, short soft looking blond hair, and thick square glasses. Every other day he wore these tight button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his wide shoulders and tiny pretty waist. He had these plush lips and fair skin; no doubt he would blush very prettily when he was all riled up. And, oh, his pecs! His pecs were so gorgeous; big and lush and touchable. And the man had an ass so tight Bucky bet he could bounce a quarter off of those cheeks. 

Bucky had been jerking off to fantasies about him all year.

There were nights were it was all Bucky could think about. Mr. Rogers holding him down and fucking him, shoving him under the teacher’s desk and making Bucky blow him while he watched over a busy class, bending him over a desk and making him scream. It was driving Bucky nuts.

And the thing is, Bucky knew that Mr. Rogers was gay. It wasn’t a big secret. Everyone knew. Just knowing that he liked cock as much as Bucky did was an unbelievable turn on. 

Bucky also knew he himself wasn’t unattractive. He kept in shape, had good skin, and a nice smile. He got plenty of attention from the other students; he just never bothered to return their favors. It just didn’t seem worth it. But the moment he caught Mr. Rogers watching him run his fingers through his hair was the day he decided to leave it a little long and loose for the rest of the year. 

Bucky knew it was a pipe dream. Mr. Rogers was a teacher. An incredible sexy, buff, and delightfully single teacher, but a teacher. Nothing would ever happen between the two of them. 

But that didn’t stop Bucky from fantasizing. Which is how he was in his current predicament. After getting his new toy in the mail, Bucky had fingered himself open and shoved that vibrator in his ass every night. At first the toy was an uncomfortable stretch, but as he practiced it began to feel oh so good. There were nights he just left it in the whole night, vibrating on random. He had the sexiest dreams those nights. So, of course, he figured if it was fun to sit at home and get turned on to thinking about Mr. Rogers, it would be better to do it in class while he was staring right at the man.

No one would ever be able to tell. The vibrator had a cordless remote and an extra quiet motor. It was made for this kind of play. He thought about putting it in before he drove to school in the morning, but he eventually decided against it. As hot as it would be to walk around all plugged up all day, going from class to class with a raging hard-on would be a bit noticeable. So right after lunch, right before his class with Mr. Rogers, he stopped off at one of the out of the way men’s rooms, waited to be alone, and slipped the toy into his already lubed up ass.

It was so much better here than it was in his bedroom at home. Everyone was oblivious around him while the little toy sat snuggly nestled in his wet hole. 

He squirmed again in his seat.

He didn’t count on how unbelievable distracting it would be. His dick rubbed roughly against the rough denim of his jeans; he had gone commando just for this today and the rough scrape of the cloth made his toes curl. 

He kept clenching his ass just to feel the plug move around and lightly, too lightly, pass by his prostate. 

Bucky bit his lip again. This was such a bad idea. He had no idea what was even going on in the class, all he could think about was the pleasure slowly building in his gut. 

Fifteen minutes into the class Mr. Rogers stopped his lecture to pick something from the ground near the wall where he was pacing. “Does this belong to anyone?” he asked, his voice vaguely confused.

Oh. My. _God_. 

It was the remote for the vibrator. It must have fallen out of tiny little pockets in Bucky’s jeans. Bucky burned with so much embarrassment that he was dizzy with it. 

And then Mr. Rogers started playing with the buttons.

And the vibrating started.

Oh. Oh god. 

Bucky squirmed in his chair and bit his lip so hard that it must have bled. Mr. Rogers pressed the buttons a few times, cycling through the vibration speeds, before stopping and shrugging. That left Bucky with the vibrator on a pulsing beat, two short pulses then a long one. 

He struggled not to rut into his chair. He knew he was gasping for breath a little, but holy shit! This was legitimately going to kill him. Not only was his ass plugged full in front of the rest of his class, not only was that nice sized plug rhythmically nudging into that delightful pleasure center inside of him, but it was Mr. Rogers who was holding that remote. It was Bucky’s sex fantasy on legs that was giving him all that pleasure, even if he didn’t realize it.

Bucky zoned out again, and just tried to stay still and quiet. He spared a moment to be grateful that he had the forethought to wear a long enough sweater and jacket to easily cover up the hard-on he was sure he would have.

And oh did he have it! He could feel his jeans getting a little wet where precome had begun to dribble out of him. The already tight pants felt like a vice strangling him.

“Bucky. Bucky? Mr. Barnes, are you feeling okay?” 

Bucky was startled out of his reverie only to see Mr. Rogers sitting at his desk looking at Bucky with concern.

“What?”

“You’re looking a little flushed. Are you feeling alright?” Mr. Rogers looked pretty concerned.

“Um. I’m. Yeah, I’m fine,” Bucky choked out.

“Uh huh.Alright. Well. Let me know if you need to leave, alright?” Mr. Rogers looked skeptical. 

Bucky nodded furiously and hid his face in his hair. It was getting harder and harder not to twitch his hips in time with the pulsing. 

And now Mr. Rogers was looking right at him, considering, all while the class went on around him. Students were answering questions or something. Homework answers, Bucky thought dully. He rubbed his knees together, pressing his dick in tight. This did not help him at all.

He wanted to moan so badly. God it felt so fucking good; getting off right there with the sexiest man alive watching him.

Mr. Rogers began tapping the little remote with one finger. His jaw did that move-to-the-side thing that he did when he was deeply considering something. Bucky started to sweat; he was burning up.

Mr. Rogers looked at Bucky and very purposely tapped a button on the remote. Bucky couldn’t help but twitch as the plug began to vibrate in very intense consistent long bursts. His mouth went dry. He was back to biting his lip again.

“Mr. Barnes, you really look like you’re not feeling well. Would you like to go to the restroom and take a breather? Or do you think you can hold out for the rest of the class?” Mr. Rogers was staring at him intently with one eyebrow quirked up. He very meaningfully tapped the case of the remote three times.

He knew.

Holy shit he knew.

Bucky felt all the blood drain out of his face.

Wait. He knew and he was giving Bucky the option to go to the restroom, presumably to take off whatever toy he had on. Or he could stay and wait out the rest of the class. With a vibrating plug in his ass.With the remote in Mr. Rogers’s hand.

Bucky almost came right there.

“I’m fine,” Bucky said roughly, and then cleared his voice. “I’m fine, I can stick it out.” He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

Mr. Rogers just smiled. “Glad to hear it. If at any time you don’t feel right, you let me know. Or better yet, just leave and head to the restroom or the nurse. It’s important that you feel okay; class work can be made up later. Alright?” He looked expectantly at Bucky.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.” Bucky felt light headed. He was giving Bucky an out. All he had to do was say the word or walk out and it was done.

A strange kind of relief flooded him. He felt…safe, almost, which was ridiculous considering the circumstances. No matter what happened, he could stop everything at any time. He could walk away if it got to be too much. Weirdly, it made him want to try to see things through more. He didn’t need to be afraid.

No one even blinked at Mr. Rogers’s concern for Bucky’s wellbeing. Mr. Rogers was known for being a kind and caring teacher; it was one of the reasons he was so popular. 

And then it hit him. Mr. Rogers was controlling the toy in Bucky’s ass, meaning he _wanted_ to control the toy in Bucky’s ass. He was getting off on seeing Bucky squirm!

Bucky bit his lip hard and choked back another moan. His body was on fire and his dick was pulsing with every buzz of the plug. This was torture, he was sure of it.

But it only got worse. The class went on as normal, with Mr. Rogers asking questions and giving explanations and no one the wiser about Bucky slowly being lit on fire from within. The fabric under his sweater and jacket was soaked through with all the precome, ironically making it even more uncomfortable against his overly sensitive dick. It hurt _so good_. Every scratch of that rough cloth felt like ecstasy. Periodically the tempo of the vibrator would change, leaving Bucky unable to get used to any one kind of stimulation.

Time passed, though Bucky couldn’t have said how much. His whole world was the sweet throbbing against his prostate, the pull of the plug on his rim, and the constricting scratch along his dick head. He was holding himself so stiffly in the effort not to grind himself against his desk that he was sure he was trembling. Every once in a while Mr. Rogers would toss a quick glance at Bucky, checking up on him. Each look went straight to Bucky’s dick.

He started to seriously worry about coming in his pants. It was going to happen. It was just a matter of when. Bucky tried to stave it off. He started reciting math problems just to try and keep his mind together and his dick in check for just a little while longer. Every time the vibrator buzzed his cock twitched. His hole clutched at the plug, slowly moving it in and out in tiny increments. It was almost like he was being fucked right there in his chair.

“Bucky, think you can come up in front of the class?”

“Huh?” Bucky blinked in confusion. It was getting harder and harder to put together a coherent thought. 

“Do you think you can come up in front of the class?” Mr. Rogers smiled. “Finish writing problem number five from the homework on the board? If you’re not feeling up to it, that’s ok.”

Come up in front of the class! Wait. _Come_ up in front of the class? Walk up there with that plug moving around with every step and then come in front of everyone? Bucky bit his lip and sweated. 

Then his brain processed the rest of what Mr. Rogers said. It wasn’t a command to orgasm, it was a command to walk to the front of the class and do a homework problem.

It maybe was also a command to orgasm. This was too much, oh god it was going to be too much. He couldn’t take it. Mr. Rogers had told him he could say no if he wanted. He could just sit there and suffer through the rest of the class.

But he wanted it _so badly_ too. Bucky wanted to go up there and make Mr. Rogers proud; to show him he could be good and follow commands. He nodded at the teacher and grabbed his notebook. Bucky had just enough of a mind left to be happy he finished his homework last night. 

All he had to do was go up and copy the answer onto the board. That’s it. He could do this.

He stood up and inhaled sharply as the plug readjusted. He smoothed down his jacket and held his note book in front of his groin to cover up any possibility that someone might see the bulge in his pants. Bucky hoped it would come off as casual, maybe even tentative or shy, rather than completely obviously trying to cover up a hard-on. 

Bucky was so glad he wore extra-long layers today. 

He shuffled up to the front of the classroom. Casting a glance to the side, he noticed Mr. Rogers was tucked in tight into his desk. Bucky wondered if he was trying to cover up a hard-on of his own.

Just as Bucky grabbed a piece of chalk, the plug inside him began vibrating continuously. At _max power_. Bucky’s jaw dropped as he sucked in a gasp of air. 

Don’t moan. He couldn’t moan. Not now. Not with everyone watching.

Oh god. Everyone was watching him.

His face burned with embarrassment and raging arousal. His whole class was watching him get off. 

Bucky’s hand shook as he set the chalk against the blackboard. It was hard to breath. His skin was on fire.

“You can finish whenever you want.” It was said kindly, though there were titters around the classroom. The other students took it for snark from the teacher.

Bucky heard it for what it was. He had permission to come. Mr. Rogers wanted him to come while everyone was watching him. It was enough to send him over the edge.

His eyes rolled back into his skull as waves of pleasure burst through him. He dimly realized that he had fallen to his knees and let out a broken moan. Everything hazed out as he shuddered through his climax. It felt like it lasted forever.

Mr. Rogers was right there kneeling at his side, helping to hold him up. Bucky barely realized that he was being talked at.

“Bucky? Are you alright?” A hand rested against Bucky’s forehead. He leaned into it. “He’s burning up. Anna, would you grab me Bucky’s things? Thanks. I’m gonna take him to the nurses office. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Keep reviewing the homework while I’m out.”

And then Bucky was being eased up to standing, his bag held in front of him and one arm slung over Mr. Roger’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what else was going on, but the vibration in his ass had stopped and they were moving slowly down a hallway.

Mr. Roger’s hand around his waist and quiet voice in his ear tethered him to reality. “You did good, Bucky. So good. God, you were beautiful. I’m so happy with you, so proud of you…”

The soft reassurances kept up until Bucky found himself seated in the nurse’s office, alone with Mr. Rogers. He blinked hard a couple times and shook his head.

“Back with me?” Mr. Rogers smiled at him and brushed his cheek.

Bucky nodded and blushed. That was the best thing he had ever felt. His body still felt fuzzy and floaty; everything tingled and his mouth was dry. He was completely wrung out. Hallow and exhausted, but beyond happy. 

“Good. Give me your phone. Good. There. I’ve put my cell phone number in it. The nurse is going to be here in a few minutes. I want to you stay here and take a breather. At least fifteen minutes. Ask the nurse for a glass of water and drink the whole thing before you go. You’re going to tell the nurse whatever excuses you need to and then you’re going to go home early; I know you’ve got your own car, so that won’t be an issue. You’re going to text me when you get home so I know you made it safe. Once you get there you’re going to take a long hot shower. After that you’re going to get another glass of water and a light snack and you’re going to relax in your room. Cuddle up with your favorite blanket, okay? Take it easy for the rest of the night.”

Bucky nodded along to the instructions. He could do all that.

“Now, later tonight, after you feel a bit better, I want you to think about what happened today. Think about how you felt during all of it and if you liked it or not. There is no wrong answer here, Bucky. I won’t be mad at you if you didn’t like it. I’ll be very proud of you for thinking about it and coming to your own conclusion about how you felt about what happened. My highest priority is that you feel safe and happy, okay? Okay.”

Bucky was starting to come down from the adrenaline high; he leaned a little more into the arm Mr. Rogers’s still had wrapped around his waist. A gentle hand tilted his face up so he was looking Mr. Rogers right in the eye.

“You did so very good and I am so proud of you. You were breathtaking. It was all I could do to hold it together.” Pleasure flooded through Bucky and he smiled sleepily. He had never felt so cared for, so loved.

“If at _any time_ tonight you start feeling bad, you call me. I’ll talk you through it. You’re not alone. I’m serious.” Again, Bucky nodded.

“Thank you, sir,” he whispered. Mr. Rogers ran a hand through Bucky’s hair and smiled widely at him.

“Look at you. So blissed out and beautiful. I’m so lucky you shared that with me. Now, can you repeat back all of my instructions to me?”

Bucky did so, faltering only a couple of times. Each time, Mr. Rogers guided him through the correct answers.

“Good boy. I expect to see you in class tomorrow. If this was something you liked and you maybe want to explore more of, I’ll have a packet of papers for you to look over. Just some general information and a questionnaire. I want to make sure we’re both on the same page. If you decide you didn’t like this, that’s _okay_. I won’t be mad. I’ll be pleased that you made up your own mind. We don’t even need to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just want you to be happy and safe.”

Mr. Rogers gave him one last hug and waited with him until the nurse came in.

Bucky followed his instructions to the letter. He spent most of the night thinking about what happened in class; he couldn’t stop thinking about it, actually. The minutia of every feeling and every look played on repeat in his brain.

The next afternoon Bucky gave Mr. Rogers a huge smile and said, “I’d like to try out that extra credit assignment, sir.”


	2. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's adventure in class was the most sexually exciting thing he had ever done, and here was sexy Mr. Rogers offering him a chance at more. Bucky couldn't wait to get started on his new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all, thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and loved it and asked for more! I really hadn't planned on adding on, but you folks inspired me. 
> 
> This bit sort of ran away from me. There is a fair bit of lead up, but I promise lots of sexy times for most of the chapter. The information portrayed here about BDSM is by no means complete, and much of it is talked about purely for the purpose of plot related sexy times. If you have interest in the subject, get educated before you partake. Talk to your partner. BE SAFE. If your interested and don't know where to start, I suggest the book SM 101 by Jay Wiseman.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and again, I have no excuses.

The ‘extra credit’ packet from Mr. Rogers was a little different than what Bucky was expecting.

Bucky really wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe something more like a Fifty Shades of Grey prop; some kind of horrible line item contract. 

Not that he actually read that monstrosity of fiction. His best friend Natasha made him watch the movie with her; said it would be ‘relevant to his interests’. He found the whole thing sort of hot but a little too rapey. In retrospect, it was kind of eerie how Natasha knew what he might be into.

Bucky was half convinced that Natasha was some kind of super spy.

But, no, the packet of papers from Mr. Rogers was nothing like that. The first five or six pages contained a brief explanation of what BDSM was; also what it _wasn’t_. It talked about dominants and submissives and what they both got out of the deal. There was a whole lot on enthusiastic consent and ‘safe words’ and how to use them. There was also a lot of information on safety in general and even a small part on how to recognize the signs of abuse. 

He drank in the information. No one in his life had ever approached the whole subject of sex in such a clear concise way. It was actually kind of a relief not to play guessing games with what was going to be expected of him.

Again Bucky was struck with how thoughtful and caring Mr. Rogers was. This packet wasn’t designed just to get Bucky into bed with him (a forgone conclusion anyways as far as Bucky was concerned), but to ensure that he was educated and safe with no matter who he was partnered with. 

It was kind of touching actually. 

And given that his prior knowledge of BDSM came from a shitty movie about a rich stalker, the extra information as probably a really good idea.

After that there was a set of worksheets. The first four pages asked questions about what he might be interested in trying, with places to mark ‘like’, ‘dislike’, ‘maybe?’, and ‘need more information’. There were also questions about possible allergies, medical conditions, emergency contact information, and past experiences…it was very thorough. These pages all had a note stating they should be turned in to Mr. Rogers on Monday.

The rest of the worksheets were amusingly set up just like research project homework sheets. Each page listed a website dedicated to BDSM and an article to read on that site, and then asked questions about its contents. More interestingly, it then asked how Bucky thought that information would apply to him. How did he feel about what he read and saw? Did he agree with what was stated? Could he see himself in that context? All of these were listed as due on Wednesday. 

Bucky counted up the days. He wore the toy to class on a Wednesday. He got the paperwork packet the next day. So that meant he had the whole weekend to think about the questions on the questionnaire and a couple days on top of that to work on the rest.

The weekend flew by so fast. 

He jerked off _so much_. The websites he visited were all very educational, but they also had very _very_ sexy things on them. He definitely had moments that where he was just squicked out, no doubt about it. It was sort of shocking to see what some people were really in to. But he had more moments where he came across an image or a phrase that was _so hot_ that he couldn’t help but stop and rub one out.

All the beautiful pictures of people bound up. The anecdotes of what it felt like to submit. The frank conversation about different spanking techniques. The descriptions of how loved and safe a sub felt after good aftercare. And every step of the way he imagined Mr. Rogers doing those things to _him_.

He couldn’t get enough.

When he handed in the first questionnaire on Monday Bucky felt like he might explode from the excitement of it. The smile he got in return from Mr. Rogers warmed him to his toes. He floated through the rest of the day in a happy haze.

That night he got a text from Mr. Rogers asking if Bucky wanted to meet up at his place after the Valentines Dance on Saturday. Bucky couldn’t agree fast enough. He could even dress up before he left home and no one would be suspicious! Mr. Rogers texted him an address and some directions along with instructions telling him not to arrive before eight pm. And then he added something that made Bucky squeak…

 

SR: Think you might be up for a little additional assignment in the mean time?

BB: Yes!!

SR: Glad to hear it. 

SR: Here it is. From this moment on, you are not allowed to come. You can touch yourself however you like, but you can’t come.

SR: Do well and you’ll get a reward Saturday night.

BB: !! What kind of reward?!

SR: It’s a surprise.

 

Bucky could hardly contain himself. He was so nervous. That week felt like the longest Bucky had ever lived through. Wednesday he turned in the rest of the paperwork and was rewarded with another toasty warm smile.

That smile could power whole cities, Bucky was sure.

By Friday he could hardly sit still. There was an ache in his groin from all the times he had stroked himself into a frenzy and then stopped. No matter how much he wanted to come, he wanted to find out what Mr. Rogers had in store for him more. But it was nearly impossible to stop himself from touching just a little bit. He was driving himself mad and it wasn’t even the weekend yet!

Bucky took extra care with his appearance on Saturday. He cleaned and shaved himself everywhere, made sure his skin was lotioned soft, and picked out the nicest dress clothes he had. He even added on a touch of eye liner, knowing how it made his light blue eyes pop. After the knowledge gained from his very thorough research online, he also took steps to make sure his ass was all cleaned up too. Bucky wasn’t _sure_ about what was going to happen that night, but he had high hopes and he really didn’t want to disappoint!

He packed a small overnight bag and discreetly stashed it in his car, just in case. On his way out of the house, his dad stopped him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Be sure to use protection, son,” he said with a grin.

Bucky’s face lit on fire as he stammered out a goodbye and fled as quickly as he could.

He did actually end up going to the dance for a little while. He was too nervous to sit at home and getting a little dancing in before heading over to Mr. Rogers’s house seemed like a good way to burn off some energy. Not to mention it would probably be noticed, by his friends at least, if he didn’t show up at all.

He found himself sitting in Mr. Rogers’s driveway at 8:05pm, wondering if he had the guts to go inside. The home was a little outside of town, down a country road; isolated enough that Bucky wasn’t worried about neighbors spying him sitting in his car trying not to freak out.

It was one thing to have an encounter at school, one that Mr. Rogers had in no way initiated. It was quite another to be here at the man’s house. Bucky knew it was a risk, for both of them really. Walking in there would mean that Bucky would be putting himself in a _very_ vulnerable position and he had to trust that Mr. Rogers wouldn’t take advantage of him. Trust that he wouldn’t do anything Bucky ultimately wouldn’t like. That kind of a leap was sort of terrifying. 

On the other hand, Mr. Rogers had to trust that Bucky wouldn’t run to the school board or even the police and complain about inappropriate behavior. And last week he had handled Bucky’s vibrator adventure with kindness and care. Bucky never felt used or taken advantage of or even afraid of what Mr. Rogers might do. Never once did he feel like Mr. Rogers would use what had happened against him. He only felt safe and appreciated.

It was that fact that decided him. Bucky took a deep breath, grabbed his bag, and went to knock on the door.

Mr. Rogers answered the door promptly and smiled at Bucky. He was ushered into an open space, where the living room merged with the dining area and the kitchen was only separated by a long granite covered island.

Bucky dropped his bag next to the couch and then joined Mr. Rogers at the dining room table.

“I’m really happy you decided to be here,” Mr. Rogers said with a smile. He looked positively scrumptious in _tight_ blue jeans and a cobalt button up that hugged his chest like it was molded there. It was hard not to squirm in place.

Bucky laughed a little nervously. “So, uh, how do we start?” He drummed his fingers nervously against the table.

“We start by talking a bit first,” Mr. Rogers replied firmly. “I looked over what you wrote and I’ve got a good idea of what you’d enjoy and what you’d like to try out. I want you to know, though, that this list isn’t set in stone. You can change your mind _at any time_. Say the word and we stop or slow down; whatever you want.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Bucky nodded in relief and took a deep breath. This was going to be ok. Mr. Rogers wouldn’t hurt him. Well. Not in any way he didn’t want.

Before that thought could go anywhere Bucky yanked his brain back into the present.

“We’re gonna start slow tonight. If tonight goes well there will be more time later to try more things, alright?”

Bucky nodded.

“Do you want to know what I’ve got planned or would you rather be surprised? Most of what I would like to do is on your list of things you definitely like, and only a couple of things are maybes. If tonight goes well we can always try out new things later.”

Bucky thought it over. On one hand, he was very nervous. Knowing what was going to happen would help ease that quite a bit. On the other hand, not knowing what was going to happen was an unbelievable turn on. 

“I think I’d rather be surprised,” Bucky responded slowly. “You know what I’m interested in and, like you said, we can stop if it’s not good for me. I trust you.” He smiled shyly and Mr. Rogers gave him back that warm toasty smile in return.

“Absolutely. I’ll keep checking in, too. Sometimes it’s easier to stop if the dom checks in than it is if you have to speak up on your own. I know that from experience. Still, don’t be afraid to speak up if you need to. I’ll listen. Do you have any questions for me?” Mr. Rogers asked earnestly. 

“Is this, uh, something you’ve done a lot?”

“I’ve had five other partners, three of whom I’ve been sexual with. It’s been nearly two years since my last partner. I, uh, got myself tested this week. A full screening. I’m clean, if that’s a worry for you.” He looked tentatively at Bucky.

“Oh, actually yeah, that is really good. I forgot to ask about that earlier. I’m clean too. My last boyfriend, Brock, was a total douche canoe and started sleeping around on me. One of my friends, Natasha, made me get checked out after that. She even made me go back six months after just in case.” Bucky shook his head ruefully.“Who knows where that guy’s dick ended up? I’m all clean too.” 

“Do you want me to use a condom? Do you want to use a condom?”

Again, Bucky thought about it for a moment before replying. “No. I don’t think so. We’re both clean, so it should be ok.”

“Alright. Let me know if you change your mind, I’ve got extras on hand.”

Now that the initial ice had been broken, Bucky felt on more confident footing. Having a few minutes before everything got started to sit and talk went a long way toward making Bucky relax.

Which, once he thought about it, might have been part of the point.

“What should I call you?” Bucky asked a little nervously.

“While we’re playing, sir is fine. At school, Mr. Rogers works. While we’re just sitting here talking? Steve would be great.” Again Bucky got the warm toasty smile. “Any other questions?”

Bucky shook his head. Just like that he was amped up again. This was really going to happen. 

Holy shit.

“Alright.One last thing. What are your safe words?” Steve radiated seriousness, calm as could be.

“Oh. Um. I liked the traffic light system. Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop. And. Um. I’d like the word ‘fire’ to be a safe word too. Everything stops with that.” Bucky shifted in his seat. It was a little scary to lay out his orders like that, because he had come to realize that’s what safe words were; orders to the dom about whether or not it was okay to continue. Their use was absolute sacred law and should always be respected. Steve might be taking the reins, but Bucky had the final say about what happened.

“Alright, sounds good. Green, yellow, red, and an all-stop for ‘fire’.” Bucky was a little relieved when Steve immediately agreed to Bucky’s desired requests. But then again, Bucky didn’t really expect anything less. 

Steve paused to look Bucky up and down. “Anything else you need to do or say before we start?”

Bucky couldn’t even speak; he just bit his lip and shook his head negative. His heart was racing.

“Stand up and come here,” Steve commanded. His voice had taken a stern edge that left Bucky a little breathless. In Bucky’s mind, ‘Steve’ had immediately shifted back to ‘Mr. Rogers’.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered shakily. 

Holy shit, this was happening. Every sex fantasy he’d ever jerked off to in the past year was about to come true and Bucky was already achingly hard from that thought alone.

Bucky moved to stand right next to Mr. Rogers’s seat and rather than doing anything, Mr. Rogers just looked at him.

Looked at him up and down like Bucky was the most delicious piece of candy he had ever seen.

Bucky broke out into a little bit of a nervous sweat and bit his lip again.

“So beautiful. Mmm.” Mr. Rogers ran a single finger across Bucky’s jaw, down his throat and chest to settle it on his hip. “And all dolled up just for me?”

Bucky nodded his head so hard his hair flopped a bit. “Yes. Yes, sir. Wanted to look good for you.”

“Well, then, let’s see how you did. Unbutton your shirt.” It took several tries to get the tiny buttons undone and his shaking hands weren’t helping anything. Mr. Rogers’s smoothed his hands over Bucky’s bare stomach and up to his pecs and then stopped to thumb over his nipples.

“Smooth. Nice. So pretty for me. Well done, pet.”

The words fluttered through Bucky and he shivered. Being called ‘pet’ sent a tiny shiver through him. It was hard to keep his hands still, but after all that reading he knew better than to try and do anything without instructions.

How, exactly, Mr. Rogers might punish him if he did go against instructions, he had no idea. He almost wanted to misbehave just to find out, but the urge to be good was much stronger. Bucky could be good, and then he was sure he would get rewarded. He closed his eyes and leaned into Mr. Rogers’s hands.

Bucky bit back a gasp when he felt teeth very delicately nibble on one of his nipples. His eyes flew open and his jaw dropped at the sight of sexy Mr. Rogers teasing him, gently pulling at that soft bud, big blue eyes turned up to gage Bucky’s reaction. Bucky’s breath came out in shuddering gulps, which only made Mr. Rogers smirk. He gave one last lick before pulling back.

“Sensitive as well as beautiful. Now unbutton your pants and push down your underwear. I’d like to see that pretty dick of yours that’s trying so hard to get free.”

Bucky had never been so happy he’d taken the time to shave his balls because _right that second_ he had the man he wanted to impress most in the world with his nose two inches from Bucky’s leaking cock.

“Very pretty,” Mr. Rogers murmured. “Shaved here too, huh. Are you always so smooth down here, or was this just for me?” He grazed his thumb over the head, lightly smearing a drop of precome around.

“J-just for you, sir,” Bucky stuttered out.

“Such a good pet. I’m so pleased with you.” Bucky closed his eyes again and whimpered. It felt like he had passed some kind of test. Mr. Rogers liked what he saw. He _approved_. Bucky could feel a puff of cool breath ghost over his damp cockhead. “Did you come this week, pet?”

“N-n-no, sir. I wanted, really, wanted. Kept t-touching myself, but I didn’t come. Wanted to make you happy.”

“And I am so _so_ happy, pet. You did so well, and I am so very proud of you. Now. Hands behind your back and then you get your reward.”

Bucky scrambled to comply. 

What he got after that was exactly what he was hoping it would be and _absolutely nothing_ like what he had hoped it would be.

Mr. Rogers leaned in and breathed up and down Bucky’s twitching cock, close enough that the air was hot and moist on his skin. Then a gentle and pointed tongue slowly ran up his length.

Bucky couldn’t help the small thrust of his hips. Chasing that sensation wasn’t even a conscious thought, the very idea of _more need more_ sang through him.

“Now, now. Did I say you could move?” Mr. Rogers’s voice was not unkind. Bucky was grateful for that. He was trying to do what he was told, he really was.

“N-n-no. No, sir,” he whispered back.

Mr. Rogers paused a moment and then asked, “Color?”

“Green, sir,” Bucky said quickly.

“Good. Now hold still.”

And then the licking started again. Up and down the shaft, over the sensitive head, Mr. Rogers’s tongue traced every curve and line of Bucky’s cock. Each lick was only the lightest of touches; the very tip of the tongue. When needed, Mr. Rogers repositioned his dick with the least amount of contact possible.

Bucky shivered from the need to stay still. He _loved_ the teasing, the feeling of being so hard it hurt, knowing that he would have to wait for what he wanted. He knew he was whimpering but he couldn’t bring himself to care. After a time he couldn’t keep his hips still any longer. Mr. Rogers grabbed him with both hands and held him still, and the onslaught continued.

It was so _so_ good, and it was not even close to enough. He kept hoping that the next lick would be the one where Mr. Rogers just swallowed him down, but it never was. The delicate teasing was enough to make Bucky burn with want but that was all. There wasn’t close to enough contact or friction to get Bucky towards orgasm. 

Soon he was begging, though he couldn’t say what exactly he was begging for. He couldn’t decide if he wanted the sensation to stop or for it to increase. It was too much and too little at the same time.

“Please, sir. _Please_. I- oh! Ah! Ah! Please! I need! _Sir_ , ah!”

“You want me to stop, pet? Do you not like your reward?” Mr. Rogers sounded almost disappointed. Bucky risked a look down. His dick was shiny with spit and angry red. Mr. Rogers bit his lower lip and pouted up at Bucky.

“No! No, it’s so good, sir. So good! I just need…Please, sir.”

“If you need something, you have to say it, pet. You have to use your words to let me know what you want, that way I can give it to you.” The slow licking continued.

“P-please, sir. I need to come. Please let me come,” Bucky begged. His eyes prickled a little at the corners, but it wasn’t really from shame or embarrassment. Bucky felt so good and there was nothing in Mr. Rogers’s demeanor that made Bucky feel bad about his desires. It was more from all the overwhelming feeling he was getting; like his body only had so much sensation it could take before it had to overflow somewhere, and watering eyes was where it was overflowing.

Mr. Rogers smiled that warm toasty sunshine smile at him. “Well done, pet. I’m so pleased you were able to ask for what you want. I need to get you all ready before I can let you come, but don’t worry. I’ll give you the opportunity.”

Bucky gasped in relief. He was going to be allowed. Soon, maybe. Oh thank _god_.

Mr. Rogers stood up and grabbed a firm hold of Bucky’s dick and then used that to pull him around to the other side of the table. “This way, pet.” Bucky nodded furiously. It was hard to focus on anything other than that hand on him.

With a push against his hips, Mr. Rogers turned Bucky around to face the table and then dragged Bucky’s button up shirt off his shoulders, trapping his hands in the sleeves. He pushed Bucky forward until his thighs were right up next to the table and then put light pressure in between Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky got the hint and leaned forward to rest against the table top.

“Down all the way, pet. Flush with the table.”

The table height was just short enough that Bucky couldn’t stand flatfooted and have his upper body lie flat along the table top. He ended up with his knees a little bent, toes pushing up to try and keep himself balanced, his cock trapped between his body and the table. Being so off balance left him feeling even more vulnerable. 

Mr. Rogers grabbed the waistband of Bucky’s pants and underwear and pulled them down to rest mid-thigh, exposing his ass to the room. 

Bucky’s face burned. The reality of his position crashed into him. He was bent over a table, face down, and not even naked; just undressed enough to show off all of his most sensitive parts. And Mr. Rogers was behind him watching, still fully dressed, looking calm and collected as the moment they started this evening. Now Bucky was feeling a bit embarrassed as well as turned on. To be shown off this way. To be _displayed_.

It was that thought that made Bucky moan long and low. The idea that Mr. Rogers had set him up like this specifically because he liked the view of Bucky half dressed with his ass up in the air, ready and available made Bucky’s toes curl. He could feel the precome leaking on to the table, making a slick little puddle right around his dick. He writhed a bit in place only to discover that the odd positioning of his legs left him with little leverage to move.

Mr. Rogers leaned next to Bucky, one hand laid comfortingly on an ass cheek and his mouth near Bucky’s ear.

“Color?”

Bucky had to collect himself for a moment before he answered. “G-green, sir. Please. Please don’t stop.”

“Alright.” Bucky could hear the smile in his voice.

Mr. Rogers leaned up to where Bucky couldn’t see him anymore. The hand on his ass stayed, and was quickly joined by the other. Mr. Rogers kneaded Bucky’s ass slow and hard, running his thumbs up the inside of the cheeks.

“Bucky, pet, you should see yourself. You’re so pretty like this. I love seeing you all laid out, sweet and ready.” The kneading paused and Bucky felt his ass cheeks pull apart. “Well, maybe not ready quiet yet. We’ll have to do something about that. I’m getting a few things from the counter, right over there. I’ll only be away for a few seconds and you’ll never be out of my sight. Is that alright?”

Bucky whimpered a little at the idea of being left by himself, but nodded. Mr. Rogers would be right there. He wasn’t leaving the room. He wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Good pet.” Bucky moaned quietly again and rubbed his face on the table. Hearing Mr. Rogers praise him set off a series of warm pulses up his spine. He _loved_ being told how good he was doing. It made him feel safe and happy and appreciated.

Soon the hands returned and Bucky heard the sound of a bottle popping open.

“Now, you were twice a good pet this week. Not only did you keep from coming, but you also finished all your homework. And good pets get rewarded for finishing all their work.”

A shuddering gasp escaped from Bucky. If the almost-but-not-quite blow job was the reward for not coming, what would he get for finishing the worksheets on time? The phrasing also reminded Bucky that Mr. Rogers was his _teacher_. Bucky wasn’t sure why, but the knowledge that it was his teacher that had him bent over a table was an extra turn on for him.

He’d never be able to watch Mr. Rogers stand at a table again without thinking of this.

One hand spread open Bucky’s ass again and the other trailed a finger up and down Bucky’s crack. He jumped at the sensation; the finger was wet. _Lube_. The bottle opening must have been lube.

A single finger rubbed the slick up and down Bucky’s crack, gently coated his balls, and then glided back up to circle his hole. Bucky tried to push his ass back into the fingers, but the hand on his ass cheek kept him held down.

“Be still, pet. I’ll take care of you.”

Bucky groaned and banged his head a little on the table. A warm chuckle floated up from behind him.

“I’ve got you, pet. God, you are so gorgeous. I’m so lucky you let me play with you, my pretty pet, my treasure.” All the sweet talk was driving Bucky wild. His dick twitched against the smooth table veneer and the puddle of precome grew. Again he shivered with the effort of holding still. He was a good pet, he was _good_. He was so so good.

The finger circling his hole began lightly pressing at the rim, teasing it without actually penetrating it. After a minute or two of this Mr. Rogers went back to trailing his lubed up hand up and down Bucky’s crack. Then he went back to teasing the rim. Bucky’s lip hurt from how tightly he was biting it and still he couldn’t keep back the moans.

“It’s alright, sweet pet, you can be loud. I like hearing you whimper and beg. It lets me know I’m making it good for you.”

“Yes, yes, yes it’s good, oh please,” Bucky cried softly. He had been on edge for days now and all of this teasing was making his lose his mind. He didn’t know how long he could do this.

“You did so good on your homework, pet. Do you remember what the first worksheet was about? Can you tell me?”

The fingers stopped and Bucky nearly wept with frustration.

“R-ropes. It was on r-rope bondage.” The teasing of his rim started up again.

“Good pet. I’m glad you remember, because it’s time for a pop quiz.”

Bucky froze. Wait, _what_? 

“You’re such a good student, pet, and you filled out the questions so well, I know you’ll do great. I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them. If you get them right, you get rewarded. If you don’t, I stop touching you for a moment. Are you ready?”

Bucky wanted to cry, but he nodded.

“Good pet. Now, how do you know if ropes are tied too tightly?” The gentle nudging around his rim slowed down a little, a timer on how quickly Bucky could get the answer out.

“Uggggh, tingling. Tingling feeling. Cold fingers and toes. Skin color. Pain. Sir.” Bucky racked his brain to try and remember if there was anything else.

“Exactly right, pet! Well done. Reward time.” 

Bucky had a moment to glow under the praise before he felt it. Mr. Rogers stuck his tongue right on Bucky’s hole and licked, _hard_. Bucky cried out. The licking continued all around his rim. Flat broad licks over the whole area alternated with quick probing licks in and around his hole. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from thrashing around, it felt so good.

Strong hands held his hips down, pressing him into the table. The pressure on his dick was overwhelming, but he couldn’t get any friction to move himself closer to climax. He was forced to just sit there and take what Mr. Rogers was willing to give him. That idea alone made him whimper with arousal.

“Next question.What parts of the body are commonly tied up?” Again, a slowly pulsing thumb on Bucky’s rim counted down a silent timer.

Bucky panted for a moment before he could work up the effort to answer.

“Wrists. Uggh… elbows. Ankles. Knees. Wrists to knees. Uhhhhmmm…” Bucky could barely think straight. The circling finger on his hole continued to slow down.

“One more place, pet. It’s an important place.”

“Uggggnnnnn…” Tears leaked down Bucky’s face. He couldn’t think. He didn’t remember. A thousand bondage pictures flashed through his mind as he tried to come up with the answer. It felt like it should be obvious, but he couldn’t _think_ and picturing all those people tied up in various stages of sex made it _so much harder_ to think straight.

“Times up pet. Genitalia. Pretty knots around that delicious cock of yours.” Bucky whimpered, both at the thought of his cock being bound and at the folly of missing the answer. “Seems like you need a minute to cool down so you can think straight again.”

Bucky sobbed out a sad, “Noo,” as Mr. Rogers removed his hands from Bucky’s ass. He sat there and shivered.

“Oh, sweet pet, I’m surprised you forgot about ropes all around your dick. I wouldn’t do them too tightly, I know you don’t want too much pain, but I would make them so pretty. Maybe a nice blue ribbon to match your eyes. Line the top of your cock with bows. You would look so stunning,” Mr. Rogers cooed behind him.

Bucky could feel Mr. Rogers’s breath on his lube and spit soaked ass. He twisted his hands up in his shirt in an effort to not move. Bucky thought that the teasing was torture, but this, _this_ was the real torture. After all that pleasure and sensation, to have it taken away but for the barest hint of breeze on the wet skin…that was indescribable. All the while Mr. Rogers whispered the filthiest things and Bucky couldn’t stop picturing them in his head. He whined, unable to stop the quiet keening coming out of his throat. 

After a couple minutes that stretched on like hours, there were hands on Bucky’s ass again; one on his hip and the other teasing his rim, just like earlier. 

“Oh, yes yes yes please, sir, I’ll be good, I can answer questions, please, _please_ sir,” Bucky rambled.

“I believe you pet, I know you’ll do a good job. But first I think it’s time to order dinner. I’m going to make a call for some take out. You may want to try to be quiet, though, otherwise they might hear you on the other end of the phone. Do you think you can do that pet?”

Bucky panted and moaned against the table. He was on fire and trembling and feeling so _very_ good. He could do this. He could be quiet for Mr. Rogers. Bucky nodded.

The hand on his hip disappeared.

“Color?”

“G-green, sir. I’m good.” Bucky was excellent. Here he was spread out on a table and Mr. Rogers was going to be talking on the phone behind him, carrying on like normal. They would never know what pervy things were happening on this end of the line. Bucky writhed against the table, again trying and failing to get some friction on his cock. It was even more difficult now that the table was sloppy wet with precome; the surface was smooth and as slick as lubed glass.

He heard the dialing and the ringing behind him. Before he could really process what Mr. Rogers was saying, the finger on his hole started moving.

Oh. Oh no. 

A single finger breached his tongue-loosened hole.

No, not while someone might be listening!

Bucky barely bit back the wonton moan that threatened to rip out of him. The finger circled around the inside of the rim before pulling out and then starting over again. In, circle, push, circle, out, repeat. While his hole was being worked over, Mr. Rogers thumb rubbed along the outside of the rim as well.

Bucky wanted to scream it felt so good. He was panting and sweating and Mr. Rogers was _still on the phone_ ; casually chatting with the restaurant person. It was mind blowing to be there, entertaining Mr. Rogers sexually while he finished up other mundane tasks. Bucky felt like he was there just for Mr. Rogers’s pleasure and amusement, all splayed out for his Sir’s entertainment. Something to keep his Sir’s hands and dick occupied while working on more important things. Bucky _loved_ it. He had never felt so sexual, so possessed. 

“…okay, thanks. Bye.”

Bucky heard the phone drop onto the table next to him.

“You did very good, pet. You can be loud now if you want,” Mr. Rogers soothed. He dropped his other hand to Bucky’s ass, spread a cheek open, and just watched as he pumped Bucky in and out with his finger.

“Yes! Oh yes, please, it’s so good, sir, I want it, please, please,” Bucky babbled. He moaned and shivered as Mr. Rogers continued to finger fuck him. He was going explode. Even with the lack of friction on his dick, he could feel an orgasm building in him.

And then the finger pulled out of his hole and just rested on the twitching muscles there. Bucky howled.

“Shhh, it’s alright pet. You’re doing great. I’m very pleased. God, you’re so beautiful. I love seeing you so messy and fucked out. Gorgeous.” His thumbs caressed light circles on Bucky’s skin. “Time to finish the quiz.”

Bucky sobbed into the table.

“Now, we were talking about rope bondage. Here’s an easy one for you. Name me three different kinds of rope and tell me one advantage of using each.” The slowly circling thumbs started to slow down again.

“C-c-cotton. Cotton rope. E-easy to clean, easy on the skin,” Bucky gasped out.

“Good job, pet. Keep going,” Mr. Rogers encouraged.

“N-nylon. Easy to find, cheap, feels really smooth.” The soft rubbing continued. “Please, sir, I need, just a little, _please_ ,” Bucky whimpered.

“Shhh. Just one more and you get your reward. You can do this, pet.”

“Hemp. It’s rough. Some people like the scratch,” Bucky gasped. He did it; he got all three parts of the question. He felt dizzy with relief. Mr. Rogers wouldn’t stop touching him. 

Thank _god_.

“Very good pet! My smart, sexy, beautiful pet. I knew you would remember those details. You’re such a good student, pet.”

Bucky’s body sang at the praise. 

“Reward time, my treasure.” And then Mr. Rogers shoved his tongue into Bucky’s ass again. 

Bucky screamed. He didn’t even know what he was saying any more, only that he was being rimmed within an inch of his life and it was _amazing_. The tongue fucking was fast and hard, both ass cheeks being held open while Mr. Rogers ate him out like it was a competition he was bent on winning. 

His skin was on fire. Again, an orgasm built inside of him; a heavy ache in his gut and groin that was nearly unbearable. 

And again, Mr. Rogers stopped before Bucky could really get anywhere with the feeling. Bucky screamed in frustration. 

“No, no, no, no, please don’t stop, please, need to come, sir, I need to come, please,” he begged.

“You’ve been doing so good pet, you’re almost there. You’re almost ready. One more question, and it’s a hard one, so it’s extra credit. Your reward will be extra good if you get it right. Are you ready?”

Bucky nodded against the table. He could do this, he could be good.

“Alright. The Japanese take the art of rope bondage very seriously. What is it called? There is more than one right answer for this, and I’ll accept any of them.” Soft circling thumbs rubbed out a slow timer along Bucky’s skin.

He knew this one, he _knew it_. He had gotten sucked into an endless trail of pictures of beautiful people tied up in elaborate and intricately braided knots one night and spent several hours desperately trying not to come. A highlight reel of his favorite images floated through his mind and it was _not_ helping him keep his mind on the answer, not one bit.

“Sha- no, shibari! It’s called shibari,” Bucky crowed in triumph.

“Well done pet! Brilliantly done! I would have also accepted ‘kinbaku’ as an answer.” A hand petted Bucky’s ass, soothing him. “I’m so proud of you, my smart pet, and now I get to reward you too. My, my, my, you’ve done so well tonight!”

Bucky furiously nodded into the table and squirmed. The kind words meant everything to him. They made him feel alive. Loved. _Valued_. His whole body thrummed with the pleasure of it all.

Mr. Rogers’s finger went back to working in and out of him, and then was quickly joined by a second one. He pressed Bucky into the table again, but this time he moved Bucky’s hips back and forth in time with his fingers making his dick thrust just a little bit against the table top.

Mr. Rogers pulled his fingers out and Bucky keened. His hole felt empty after the loss of those thick digits. He heard the bottle again and then felt something wet and cool slide up and down in between his ass cheeks.

“Here’s your reward, my smart pet,” Mr. Rogers said in a low husky voice.

And then it was pressing into him in one long slow stroke. Some kind of dildo, Bucky thought. It was just a little thinner than Mr. Rogers’s two fingers together; smooth and malleable inside him. Bucky let out a long drawn out moan as it split him open. 

Mr. Rogers gave Bucky a minute to adjust to the new feeling of being filled before he slowly started fucking him with the toy.

“Oh sweetheart, darling pet, I love watching your tight little hole get pounded. Look at that. You take it so well. Already sloppy and wet for me, aren’t you?”

Bucky couldn’t even make out a single word; he just gasped out breathy whimpers every time the toy thrust into him. His ass felt so good, so full, and his cock was absolutely aching with the need to come. Still, he wished the toy was bigger. He wished it was Mr. Rogers’s cock that was splitting him open. Everything inside him was burning up and every single inch of his skin felt tingly and alive. There wasn’t room for anything in his mind other than the feeling of each thrust.

The pumping slowed down and Bucky screamed again. He was so close, _so close_.

“Please, please, please, please, please,” he begged over and over again. Bucky felt Mr. Rogers lean over next to him and again the thrusting slowed down to short pulses in and out.

“Shhhhh, pet. Now listen to me. In a few minutes the delivery person is going to be here with our dinner.” Mr. Rogers let that sink in for a moment before he continued.

Bucky’s mind suddenly started racing as his adrenaline kicked into overdrive. How long had he been on the table? And wait a second…the table was to the right of the door. When they started this Mr. Rogers moved him around to this spot on the table. Mr. Rogers had made sure that his ass was _pointing toward the door!_ Bucky cried out as he tried to remember which way the door opened up. Would the man be able to see him when the door opened or would the door itself block the view? There were windows. Were the curtains drawn? He thought the curtains might be drawn. He couldn’t _remember_.

“While I’m answering the door, you’re allowed to rub yourself against the table and get off. You have permission to come _only_ while I’m away from the table getting our dinner. When I go answer the door, I’m going to make sure that it doesn’t open all the way. The delivery person won’t be able to see you. They will, however, be able to hear you if you’re loud. Do you think you can do this for me, pet?”

He had to come while someone was _right there_ listening in? And had to do it himself, with only the slicked up table to rut against? 

“No, please, sir, no, I can’t, _I can’t_ …” he cried.

“You can. I know you can, because you’re a good pet. I know you like the excitement of other people being around, unaware of how good you’re feeling. The danger of discovery makes you hot and dripping. I’ll be right there at the door making sure nothing goes wrong. All you have to do is be quiet and focus on coming.” He held the dildo still deep in Bucky’s ass and ran a soothing hand up and down Bucky’s rear. “I’ll keep you safe. All you need to do is feel good.”

Bucky’s whole body shook as he rested limp and desperate on the table. Mr. Rogers was right. The idea of someone being on the other side of the front door while he fucked himself against the table was unbelievably hot. He pictured Mr. Rogers casually answering the door and having a short conversation while Bucky lay messy and exposed just out of sight. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head a little.

Mr. Rogers paused his hand for a moment. “What color are you, Bucky?” he asked quietly.

Bucky breathed heavily. His eyes were still leaking tears and his dick felt like it was going to explode. He wanted this. He _wanted this_. Mr. Rogers would make sure everything was okay. Bucky trusted him. 

“G-green, sir. Green.” He nodded furiously into the table. He could do this. He would be good.

Mr. Rogers went back to sliding the dildo in and out of him in short measured thrusts.

“Do you need something in your mouth to help keep yourself quiet?”

“Oh, yes, yes please, sir! Please, I want to suck on something,” Bucky moaned.

“I have just the thing, pet. Open wide.”

Bucky lifted his head and opened his mouth as wide as he could. The position was very awkward; his chest directly on the table with his cock trapped under him, his ass out, and hands behind his back still wrapped up in his now very rumpled shirt. Lifting his head caused his back to arch in a weird way, pushing out his plugged up ass. His toes strained to keep up his precariously balanced bent legs.

A thick dildo, much thicker than the one in Bucky’s ass, ended up being the item shoved in his mouth. Mr. Rogers seated it deep enough that there was no chance of him moving his tongue very much, but not so deep that he was choking. 

Oh god. He had fake dicks shoved in every hole.

Bucky fought off a full body shudder.

Mr. Rogers perked up his head. “Sounds like they’re here.” He pumped the dildo in Bucky’s ass a few more times before letting go. “Go ahead and get yourself off, sweet pet. You’re allowed to come now.” And then he walked towards the door.

Bucky fought to keep quiet and started furiously grinding his dick against the table.

The knock at the door made him nearly jump out of his skin. 

Bucky was hyper aware of every sound. He sucked down on the dildo in his mouth in an attempt to keep the whimpering at bay. The table was a heavy polished thing, sturdy enough that even Bucky’s frantic humping wasn’t enough to move it. Only the tiniest _squish squish squish_ of his cock rubbing against the wet table top could be heard under the chatter of Mr. Rogers and the delivery man at the door.

Shit. _Shit_. 

How loud was that _squish_ sound? Bucky could hear it, but it was pretty quiet. Would the man at the door be able to hear it?

There was someone right there. Oh _god_.

Bucky was panting heavily around the dildo. He was so close, but the table was too smooth. There wasn’t anything for him to get friction against, especially not with the large slick of precome on the table.

He tried angling so his dick ran along the edge of the table. It was rounded enough that it didn’t hurt _too much_ , but the edge was sharp enough that it didn’t really feel _good_.

But, god, he needed the friction. Every time he accidentally rubbed that edge too hard, the rough spike of pain would pull is impending orgasm back just out of reach.

He couldn’t take this. He was going to _die_ if he couldn’t come soon.

And then the dildo in his ass started to slowly slide out. Bucky tried to clench his ass and hold it in, but all the frantic thrusting was making it impossible to keep in place. The glacial pace at which it slide out of his soaking hole made Bucky want to just scream and scream. He choked again on the dildo in his mouth.

He tried to picture what he must look like to Mr. Rogers; half dressed, sloppy wet, toys in every hole, and crying he was so close to coming.

Bucky could feel orgasm building. Mr. Rogers _must_ have at least glanced over. The idea that Bucky was being watched was the one that nearly pushed him over the edge.

Just a couple more thrusts against the table and he could come. After almost a full week of jerking off he would be allowed to come.

He was almost there. _Almost_.

Strong hands pulled his hips away from the table, stopping the friction before Bucky could get that last little nudge into climax.

Bucky _howled_ around the dildo in his mouth. He barely heard Mr. Rogers say, “Time’s up, pet.” He thrashed and sobbed as Mr. Rogers petted him through his denial. Strong arms held him close and soothed him all while never touching anything that might stimulate him enough to get off. Bucky cried and ached and shook and the whole time Mr. Rogers whispered quiet reassurances to him.

“Oh, sweet pet, you are _so beautiful_. I’m here for you. I’ve got you. You’re good, my pet. You’re so good…”

After a time, Bucky was able to look up at Mr. Rogers. He whined entreatingly at him.

“Don’t worry pet, you’ll get another chance to come after dinner.” Mr. Rogers smiled and petted him some more.

Bucky whimpered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Don't worry, there is at least one more chapter coming ;)


End file.
